Sentence
by DreamsofSpike
Summary: House/Wilson, dom/sub slash. Part of the Leverage!verse. Wilson decides on a suitable punishment for House's earlier infractions.


Dark, comfortable nothingness gradually faded into pleasant sensation, as House drifted slowly from sleep to wakefulness. A part of him still unwilling to awaken to another uncertain day, House allowed himself to drift in that in-between place for a little while, vaguely aware of soft, slow warmth sliding over the bare skin of his chest, his side, his stomach.

Wilson's hands.

He smiled a lazy, satisfied smile, not yet choosing to open his eyes and face the questions and responsibilities that would come with the day. A warm, moist pressure lifting and falling repeatedly along the line of his throat, made him arch his neck backward, giving better access for Wilson's slow, languorous kisses.

When Wilson bit down on the sensitive skin between his throat and his shoulder, House could no longer suppress the low moan of pleasure that rose in his throat. He could feel his cock stirring to wakefulness as well, under the power of Wilson's tender, amorous affections. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, blinking sleepily until his vision cleared, and Wilson's smiling face came into view.

"Morning, gorgeous."

Wilson murmured words he wouldn't have dared utter before, leaning down to kiss House gently on the lips. One strong hand threaded through House's hair and held his head in place as Wilson slowly deepened the kiss, swallowing the cutting comment he knew was on the tip of House's tongue in response to his sentimental words, only drawing back when House was breathless and gasping.

His desires stirred by Wilson's tender attentions, House reached his arms forward to embrace Wilson and pull him closer, only to find his progress hindered, his arms jerked back again at the wrists. Frustrated and confused in his half-awake state, House looked to the side… and found his wrists bound in the leather cuffs, now attached to his headboard. As Wilson leaned in to kiss him again, House let out a muffled sound of frustration against his lips, trying to pull away.

Drawing back slightly to meet House's eyes with affection and reassurance, Wilson settled close at House's side as he murmured, "Shhh… trust me…"

Any apprehension House might have felt was swiftly overwhelmed with pleasure and arousal, as Wilson slid a hand downward to trail his fingertips lightly along the underside of House's erection in a teasing, tickling touch. House let out a quiet groan of frustrated desire, his hips arching upward in an attempt to intensify the contact.

"God… _Wilson_…"

In response, Wilson suddenly grasped the base of House's aching cock in a firm fist, pressing House's pelvis down against the mattress again. His hand in House's hair went from a gentle caress to a tight grip, pulling his head back as he rose up slightly to issue a low warning in House's ear.

"Don't move… and don't speak."

Wilson pressed his thumb firmly against the sensitive patch of skin at the base of House's cock, rubbing in a slow, insistent circle that made House bite back a strangled cry at the intensity of the sensation – but he restrained himself with an effort, and didn't say a word. Wilson smiled in pleased approval, his hand gentling in House's hair, then sliding down to rest on House's chest, thrilling to the strong, rapid beat under his hand.

"I knew it," Wilson whispered, his hot breath against House's ear sending a delicious shudder of anticipation through House's restrained, already desperate body. "You love this. The surrender. Giving up control to someone else – to _me_."

Wilson punctuated his words with a sharp nip at House's earlobe, and House's body jerked at the added stimulation, his wrists straining against his bonds. Wilson let out a low, dark chuckle, and House felt the smile against his skin as Wilson's hand began to work more insistently at House's restrained, throbbing erection.

Wilson pressed his hand against House's chest, pinning him down, his forefinger idly flicking at House's nipple as he did, and House bit back another cry of mingled pleasure and pain – obediently remaining silent, despite the delicious torture to which Wilson was subjecting him.

"No one would ever guess," Wilson mused, his hands continuing their expert attentions to House's desperate, over-sensitized body, "how much the idea of being helpless… of being at my mercy… turns you on... excites you. You _like_ that I could hurt you… if I wanted to…"

House's entire body was trembling with the effort to restrain his instinctive reaction to Wilson's touch, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip in an attempt to maintain the silence Wilson had ordered. Wilson's hand stilled on House's erection, and he grabbed a handful of his hair again, drawing his head back slightly as he leaned in closer to whisper a soft command.

"You love this… don't you? Admit it."

House hesitated, eyes closed against the vulnerability that came with such an admission – and Wilson remained torturously still. He repeated the command in an unyielding tone of warning.

"_Admit it_."

The strain of the struggle between his pride, and his desire for Wilson to finish what he'd started, was obvious in House's pale, taut face. Finally, his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he let out his breath in a shaky gasp, whispering a response of desperation and defeat, barely over a breath.

"Yes. Damn you, Wilson, _yes_…"

Wilson let out a quiet laugh of soft triumph as he renewed his efforts, and brought House over the edge into oblivion with a single, twisting pull of his hand. Trembling, sweat-soaked, House's body collapsed against the bed, limp and still and as thoroughly sated as he had been desperate only moments earlier.

Wilson rose slowly from the bed, leaving House to catch his breath as he walked to the bathroom. House was too dazed to protest the bonds that still held him to the bed, as Wilson took his time cleaning up, humming contentedly to himself as he got dressed for the day. By the time he returned to House's side, a hot, wet cloth in his hands, House had recovered most of his senses.

"You're disturbingly good at this sort of thing," he raised his head to breathlessly observe, a suspicious brow quirked upward as he met Wilson's eyes.

Wilson responded with a self-deprecating shrug, belied by the satisfied smile that graced his lips, as he gently wiped House's spendings from his bare stomach and thighs.

Returning his smirk, House added, "Whorishly good, actually. You get a lot of practice at your night job?"

His smile not fading, Wilson gripped House's hair and jerked his head back in a dominating gesture, leaning in close and holding his gaze as he softly advised, "You might want to watch that smart mouth of yours, House." He softened the warning with a slow, tender kiss, drawing back to remind House with a teasing glimmer in his eyes, "You've still got a punishment coming. I don't think you want to add to it."

"Oh, yeah." House rolled his eyes. "That nonexistent punishment you can't come up with. Yeah, I'm _so_ scared of _that_."

"Oh, about that," Wilson replied in a deceptively mild voice, glancing up to gauge House's reaction as he completed his task and rose off the bed again. "I _have _come up with it." He leaned down to capture House's mouth in a brief, playful kiss before drawing back to meet his startled, alarmed gaze. "And you're about to get it."

With those words, Wilson turned and took the cloth back to the bathroom, before returning to the dresser, where he opened one of his drawers and began digging around inside it, searching for some unknown object.

The question of what it might be that Wilson was looking for set House's nerves on edge again, as he pulled uselessly, instinctively, against the cuffs at his wrists. He swallowed hard, with an effort steadying his voice.

"You said I got to choose…"

"If the punishment involved hurting you," Wilson reminded him as he found what he was looking for and closed the drawer again. "And it doesn't." He turned to face House as he added with a teasing wink, "Much."

House barely heard Wilson's words. His attention was focused completely on the object in his hands – a contraption of leather and metal, of a disconcerting size and shape that sent a rush of mingled apprehension and curious excitement through him. House's mouth went dry as he met Wilson's eyes at last, noting the dark anticipation in the younger man's eyes.

"You really think this is a fitting punishment?" House objected, his voice trembling slightly. "I _lied_ to you! I deliberately went behind your back to undermine your authority and get more Vicodin than you allowed. I wrecked your office and disrespected you and... other things I can't remember right now. I deserve _much_ worse punishment than this…"

"Thanks for the suggestion… and the refresher," Wilson smirked. "But it's not going to work, House." He winked as he closed the remaining distance between them. "I won't be throwing you into the briar patch today, Brer Rabbit."

House struggled uselessly to free himself as Wilson sat on the edge of the bed beside him, but instantly went still when Wilson's firm hand closed around the base of his soft cock – which immediately and treacherously twitched in response to the contact. Wilson smiled as he deftly slipped the metal and leather cage around House's cock, then wrapped the soft leather strap around the base of House's package and cinched it just tight enough to be barely comfortable.

His actions elicited a sharp gasp of alarm from House as he let his head fall back against the pillows and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up again through slightly hazy eyes to see what Wilson would do next. Wilson laughed softly as he locked both the strap and the cage in place with two tiny padlocks, then held the keys up for House to see, before tucking them into the pocket of his shirt.

"Just how long do you plan to leave this thing on?" House demanded, the depth and quickness of his breath betraying his alarm, despite his calm, even voice.

"As long as I want," Wilson replied as he reached across House to unfasten the cuffs that still bound him to the bed.

As he slowly sat up, absently rubbing his wrists, House looked down at the contraption binding his genitals and swallowed hard, before setting his jaw stubbornly and giving Wilson a defiant look.

"What kind of a weakling do you think I am? You really think I won't be able to take this all day?"

Wilson's smile softened with indulgent affection as he stood, then leaned over House, his face inches from House's as his dark eyes locked onto House's demanding gaze. His fingers threaded gently through House's hair as he trailed casually idle fingertips up the inside of House's thigh. House drew in his breath sharply, his freed hand falling instinctively to grasp Wilson's wrist and still his exploring hand.

Wilson let out a low chuckle. "You can't even take it right now," he murmured in House's ear before softly kissing his throat. "Let alone all day." He paused, meeting House's eyes again with a wicked gleam in his own as he added in a dark whisper, "And who said I'll be taking it off _today_?"


End file.
